Springtime
by Silarcta
Summary: Marluxia shows Vexen exactly whose boss in Castle Oblivion. Rape, lemon and very graphic content. You are warned.


Springtime 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this fiction.

Rating: M

Genre: Angst/Romantic

Summary: Marluxia shows Vexen exactly whose boss in Castle Oblivion. Rape, lemon and very graphic content. You are warned.

History: I decided to drop my pen name underneath the title since I now post fan fiction on several pages under several names. Other than that, I have now written two Vexen/Marluxia fics and neither is sadistic or one sided –pouts-. This was mainly written to Shiroi by Malice Mizer (I luuurve that song) but also some Arch Enemy and End of All Hope by Nightwish and This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson. Metal, in other words. Lookie! Me gots fancy new border thingy!! (Very good English, I have to say)

X

IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXI

X

Marluxia leaned back in his chair, his hood covering his face neatly. He appreciated the fact that the Superior let them wear their hoods at meetings. It often made concentrating much easier. You see Marluxia had taken a liking to his blonde elder, number IV, Vexen. The scientist was, conveniently enough located in the chair directly across the room, and any time the Chilly Academic had taken of his hood, the botanist found himself more interested in admiring his features, rather than listening to the Superior.

Today his hood was down. Marluxia was, to put it simple, staring. Luckily his face was hidden so no one could see his gaze was fixed on the cold expression before him. The scientist seemed most displeased with something. Number XI guessed he'd been having another argument with the Superior. Vexen was really beginning to get on the Enigmatic Man's bad side. The scientist held too much pride in himself and his ranking. How Marluxia loved that pride. Vexen was stubborn and arrogant. The botanist found both abilities appealing. In that way, the scientist reminded him of himself, but that's where the similarities stopped. At least Marluxia was smart enough to lay low around his elders, who there were many of, but due to his respect for the highest ranked he received much more trust than most of the others. Though because of his low ranking he didn't get to meet Vexen too often. It was irritating. The scientist completely overlooked him. Well... he usually overlooked most lower ranked members, but he had no respect for Marluxia whatsoever. The botanist hated it. Not only did he always want to be at the center of attention, but especially he wanted _Vexen_ to acknowledge him, to acknowledge that Marluxia was _stronger_ than him.

"Number XI!"

Marluxia's head snapped up.

"Yes, sir?"

"I am putting you in charge for the operation at Castle Oblivion. I will brief you about your mission after the meeting is set."

The botanist could see Vexen's jaw drop in the corner of his eye.

"Sir, I am honored," he answered plainly.

"Your crew is the following: number XII, VIII, VI, V and IV. You will all remain here until we have clarified your individual assignm-"

"Sir, you are placing _me_ under the command of this neophyte?" Vexen blurted out. His voice held both anger and irritation.

The Superior gave a sigh, trying to keep his temper in check.

"_Yes number IV_. I am. At least I can trust number XI to fulfill his assignments."

"Sir, if you would just give me a chance!"

"I think I have given you more than enough chances already! And if you ever interrupt me again you can prepare to fade!"

The scientist sank back in his chair, pulling up his hood. No one minded. The last thing they needed was another argument between the two.

"This meeting is set. You who are not included in the mission may leave."

Several portals opened and closed as six nobodies disappeared, leaving only a small group. The Superior handled out their orders and gave them a short explanation before he let them go, but as they were to leave he held back Marluxia and Vexen. He turned slowly towards the latter, not really sure whether to turn him into a dusk at that instant or not.

"Vexen... I won't tolerate any more quarreling from you."

"I understand, sir. It won't happen again."

"No, actually I don't think you do. That is why I want you, Marluxia, to report any disobedience from number IV on your upcoming mission."

"I will, sir," the botanist answered flatly. He was pretty sure Vexen was giving him the death glare.

"And I do mean _any_ disobedience. Unless Vexen here decides to spend several days in great pain before I send him to oblivion he is to follow your every command."

"I understand, sir," they both said.

"Good."

And with that, the Enigmatic Man left the two alone. Vexen turned to Marluxia.

"I do not wish to make anything more difficult to you, but mark my words. I will not bow to anyone with a lower ranking than me. Leader of Castle Oblivion or not. Leave me to my work and I'll leave you to yours."

"... It's not like you have any choice, Vexen," the botanist replied surprisingly.

"Excuse me?"

"This is _my_ project, and we are doing it the way I tell you to do it."

"Oh, well see about that!" Vexen said, scowling.

"No, Vexen. We won't," Marluxia stated simply, teleporting away. This was too damn perfect. His current orders made things too simple.

X

X

X

Vexen paced back and forth in his newly established laboratory. First impression: He did _not_ like it at Castle Oblivion. Second impression: He _definitely_ did _not_ like it at Castle Oblivion. It was neither the endless white, flower decorated halls, nor his way-too-small laboratory. It was the knowledge that Marluxia was sitting on the top floor, believing he owned the world. _Arrogant, self-obsessed bastard_, Vexen thought. Not only had Marluxia taken away what little freedom he had left but already the first day he had completely ruined his schedule by arranging a meeting with Vexen on the top floor at eight in the evening. The scientist scowled. He had better things to do than listening to the Graceful Assassin's bragging.

Still, at one past eight he left the protective walls of his laboratory to face his new leader.

"You're late Vexen," Marluxia said without looking up from the reports he was reading as the blonde arrived. Number XI was comfortably settled behind a desk, consumed in his work.

"If you were not going to talk to me, I suppose one minute doesn't matter," Vexen said, annoyed by the fact that the botanist was wasting his time.

"If I say eight, I mean eight," Marluxia said, finally looking up at him. His expression was most displeased.

"Marluxia, you have already ruined my schedule enough as it is without you making me watch you read," Vexen replied, scowling, but immediately regretted what he had said as Marluxia slowly rose from his seat, boring his eyes into the scientist. He was too mesmerized by those malicious, blue eyes to notice Marluxia dodging the desk before the younger man was less than two feet away from him. He forced himself not to back away as Marluxia leaned towards him; noses five centimeters away and a constant death glare on his face.

"I won't take _any_ disobedience from you, Vexen. I hope you understand that your life is in my hands?"

"I… I understand…" Vexen said flatly.

"Isn't that exactly what you said to the Superior too? Yet you dare defy me?"

"I am not defying anyone. I simply arrived too late," Vexen said, not quite able to hide the annoyance in his voice. He _had_ in fact arrived too late just to show he wouldn't respect Marluxia no matter what he ordered him to. But he _had_ hurried. He hadn't even had time to put his gloves back on. It was silly, but having his hands bare made him feel vulnerable. If he'd been allowed he would even have his hood on any time he was to encounter others.

"Oh, I think we both know it's more than that."

Marluxia raised a hand, taking hold of Vexen's cheek, stroking his pale skin lightly with his thumb.

"Get your hands off me," Vexen snarled quietly.

"Obviously you still don't understand," Marluxia whispered. His glare had finally faded, being replaced by a look of amusement.

"_Get your hands off me_," Vexen repeated. He was about to take a step back to free himself, but Marluxia's other hand taking a firm hold of his waist hindered his actions.

"Exactly _what_ do you think you're doing??" Vexen asked, utter rage reflected in both voice and expression.

"What do you think?" Marluxia asked, his evil grin obvious as he moved his first hand to the back of the blonde's neck, pulling him closer.

Panic hit Vexen. Marluxia was way to close. To his opinion, being in the same room as the botanist was one world too close. Now that the distance between them was mere inches he panicked. Before he had even considered the outcome of his actions he had laced his fingernails with a thin layer of ice, making them sharp as razors before he dug them into number XI's left wrist.

A sharp intake of breath as Marluxia tore his hand free, blood splattering them both. Vexen who was still acting on instinct slashed at him again, aiming for his eyes, but this time Marluxia was ready. Now it was Vexen who screamed as the botanist took hold of his arm, almost crushing the bone as he hauled him into the wall. The scientist sank soundlessly to the floor.

Marluxia calmly removed his pierced glove and massaged his bleeding wrist.

"You see, the Superior's orders isn't the only reason why you should obey me. I am fully capable of handling antagonists myself."

Vexen scrambled shakily to his feet.

"Why not just get it over with and report me to Xemnas at once?" he snarled. He completely forgot to use his Superior's title, but somehow it didn't matter any more.

In one single movement the Graceful Assassin pinned him to the wall and seized his wrist.

"Because this is so much more fun," he said, licking his own blood of f of Vexen's fingers. His lips were coated in blood as he pressed them firmly against Vexen's, having the older man taste him. The kiss was harsh and cold, yet softer than the scientist would have guessed. Number XI pulled away after a while with a satisfied smirk.

"You are despicable," Vexen snarled, and spat in the botanist's face.

Marluxia forcefully wiped his face and glared at number IV.

"That was fairly unnecessary, don't you think?"

"Nothing is unnecessary if it keeps you away from me!"

The younger gave a chuckle.

"Oh, Vexen. The more you resist the more I want you," Marluxia said, laughing. Vexen stared at him with shock and disgust, unable to speak. The botanist leaned over once again, pinning him to the wall. "You've never been taken by a man, have you?" he asked, an evil grin displayed on his face as he traced his hands over his hips. "I bet you're tight like a ten year old."

"And I bet you know exactly how tight a ten year old can be," the scientist retorted. Before he knew it Marluxia had slapped him in the face, hard enough to have his fingernails cut a few millimeters into his skin. Number XI had to take a deep breath to calm himself. Vexen merely smirked at his triumph.

"Yes, Vexen. I know. And you should watch your mouth unless you wish to die under painful circumstances," Marluxia said. His voice was shaking with anger. The next moment he dug one of his thumbnails into the wound on Vexen's cheek. The blonde gave a pained gasp as his face and neck became drenched with blood.

"Yes, Vexen. Disobedience _does_ hurt. It's _supposed_ to hurt."

Marluxia tilted Vexen's jaw upwards, giving him full access to neck and cheek. Slowly he licked the blood of him, truly enjoying the taste. The older man felt his face turn red as Marluxia pulled his zipper down a few inches, making sure not to miss a single drop. But he was still not content. With one hand he pinned Vexen's wrists over his head, opening his cloak completely with the other and then the shirt underneath, tearing both of him. Vexen struggled trying to get free. Having his upper body exposed was more than uncomfortable. It was unbearable. Marluxia dipped his tongue into his navel, making him squirm. He twisted his body, trying to tear free, anything to make the unfamiliar contact stop.

"I simply adore the complexion of you skin," Marluxia whispered with lips pressed against his bare stomach. "So pale… like porcelain. And just as easy to break."

Vexen writhed in mental pain. The younger man snickered at the pitiful sight and slid both his hands down the blonde's pants.

"A woman's hips. Beautiful," Marluxia said, more to himself than the now sweating scientist. Vexen was in such a state of shock and possible fear that he was unable to do anything to hinder the botanist as he undid his pants, enough to move his hands until he found what he was looking for. Vexen's ass.

Number IV yelped and writhed at the unwanted contact. Panic had become a sort of angst, yet he was unable to do anything about it. He knew these feelings were all but mere illusions, but theory and praxis was quite different. Never had he been forced to tackle them under these circumstances.

"The way you act makes you seem so innocent," Marluxia said, giving him a broad malicious smile. "Yet we both know you're a disobedient bitch. _My_ bitch."

"M-Marluxia… please…" Vexen forced forth, finally regaining his voice. "I learned my lesson…"

"How can I be sure?" number XI asked with a smirk, the tip of his tongue gracing a nipple.

"H-have mercy…"

"Do you have problems with intimacy, dear Vexen?" Marluxia asked laughing. His thumb stroked the older man's lips ghostly.

To Vexen this was the worst kind of torture he could imagine. The closeness, the touching, the vulnerability of being exposed was suffocating.

"Y-yes…"

"Then I believe this is exactly what you need."

Vexen gave him a terrified look. This couldn't be happening.

"You will meet me here exactly at 8 pm, _every_ evening," the botanist said threatening. "Or else I _will_ report you after I'm done with you. You brought this upon yourself. Time to face the consequence; _me_."

"No… p-please…"

"And in the future you might want to be a bit more responsive. You don't want me to grow tired of you."

"M-Marluxia…"

The scientist was begging, still, Marluxia held no thought of letting him go and so he pressed one of his knees between Vexen's legs.

"That is the amusing thing about ice. If you first break it, you shatter it to a thousand pieces."

Vexen hung limply in his grasp, propped up against the wall. Seeing the scientist like this was… strange. This was much easier and much more enjoyable if the blonde was struggling. Marluxia thought for a moment. He could either take full advantage of the other's lack of defense or he could try to make him struggle again. The last one would be the most amusing. Still, he couldn't believe Vexen had given up so easily.

But oh, Vexen hadn't nearly given up. Resisting didn't help, so he decided he'd try the exact opposite and analyze the reaction. To his surprise Marluxia seemed to be hesitating. Then without any warning the Graceful Assassin dove his gloved hand back down his pants, only this time he was down his underwear too. Vexen gasped at the sudden pressure to his crotch. Marluxia smirked triumphantly as the scientist once again writhed under his touch, hating the feel of the other's hand more than anything.

"I feel generous today, Vexen. I'll let you decide. From the front or the back?"

"I don't need your charity," Vexen snarled, finally lifting his head to deliver a death glare.

"We'll do it my way then," Marluxia said with a hungry growl. He really enjoyed this. Slowly he pulled down the blonde's pants. Vexen wriggled, trying to get away, but it only made it easier for the botanist. Seconds later all his remaining clothes were pooled at his feet. Marluxia pinned his hands to his sides so he was unable to cover himself.

"I own you Vexen. And I do anything I want to you."

"No… please, Marluxia… don't," Vexen begged, pulling up his legs to hide himself as best as he could. Marluxia merely chuckled and pulled him away from the wall, pressing him facedown against the floor. He settled on Vexen's knees and stroked his hind before he went to undo his own clothing. Slowly he pulled down the zipped, making sure the older man heard the sound. It was torture, knowing what was to come. Marluxia threw his cloak away and leaned forward, forcing three fingers into Vexen's mouth.

The scientist would have bit him, if it weren't for the sudden realization that there was no getting out of this. The less he cooperated the more it'd hurt. _Just… swallow your pride and get it over with_, he thought.

A final hesitation. Then he began sucking at the fingers. Marluxia gave a soft, triumphant moan.

"You finally realized your own best. Looks like we are doing a little progress, but use more tongue."

Vexen unwillingly twirled his tongue around the botanist's fingers.

"Mmh… yeeesss…. Vexen, you're good at this. I can only imagine what you'd be able to do with more southern parts," Marluxia snickered, a sudden evil gleam in his eyes. "But we'll leave that for later," he continued, removing his fingers. "Right now we have an appointment with your virginity."

"What the hell?" Vexen croaked.

"Being so damn allergic to intimacy doesn't get you laid, Vexen," the botanist chuckled. Number IV felt his wrists being pulled behind him to meet at his back. Rope was tied around them. Wait…vines… Damn Marluxia and his powers. Damn him to hell.

Number XI moved to his side. A prickling sensation as blood rushed back to his feet.

"On your knee's," Marluxia commanded. The scientist sat up as best as he could with his arms tied up. "You know very well what I mean," the botanist said, forcing the blonde's head back to the floor. A graceless and humiliating position. He snarled as Marluxia ran a hand up his elevated hind, positioning himself behind him.

"No complaining. I offered you to choose how we did this, but you refused. Disobey me and I will only make it worse."

Vexen winced as the first finger entered him. It was painful, uncomfortable and alien. Not as bad as it could have been though. Marluxia's fingers were thin, like a woman's. He hated it. He hated everything about Marluxia. Everything from the innocent smile he displayed to his elders, to his obscene, despicable games repulsed him. Another finger entered him and he uttered a pained groan as the botanist's fingers made scissoring movements inside him. Hate? Even _loathing_ would be far too nice. He was sure he would retch the next time he saw a flower. A third finger and he screamed of pain. Both neck and ass would hurt like hell tomorrow. His cheek was mercilessly being pressed against the hard floor. The vines saw to that, hindering him getting to his hands. Every fiber of his body burned of… wait… illusions. _They are all illusions. You don't hate Marluxia… no matter what he do to you, you can't hate him. Hatred implies emotion. You don't have a heart… Tomorrow the illusions will be gone_, Vexen reminded himself. He bit his lips, denying himself the act of screaming again. Marluxia's quiet snickers were drowned out by the blood hammering in his ears by anger and pain.

Wait; that meant Marluxia's lust was also an illusion…perhaps it still wasn't too late to wriggle out of this.

"Marluxia. L-listen to meeeeaaAAAGH!!"

Vexen writhed, seeing stars. Marluxia's fingers had hit his prostate.

"Found it!" Marluxia exclaimed triumphantly.

"Gh- Will you listen to me?" Vexen yelled so he wouldn't stutter. "Whatever it is that makes you do this, it's just an illusion! Let me go MarluxiaaaAAAAGH!!"

Vexen screamed as the botanist pushed his fingers deep in, hitting his soft spot as hard as he could manage.

"That's it. Scream my name, Vexen. Scream it as if it was the last thing you would ever say," the Graceful Assassin murmured. Vexen pressed his eyes shut and felt the fingers being extracted slowly from him.

"Don't be so tense, Vexen. Or the preparations will be a waste," Marluxia said, giving him an almost pitiful gaze. Vexen tried to relax, knowing what was to come. He heard the sound of a belt being undone, pants falling to the floor. He felt the hands on his hips pulling him into a more accurate height, the tip of Marluxia's length touching him. He couldn't believe he had chosen this over death. It was illogical, repulsive. He groaned of pain as Marluxia sank into him slowly, deep. The pain was unbearable. The botanist was much too big. The blonde knew he'd tare when he built up speed. The botanist halted as he was fully sheeted, listening to the scientist's sharp panting.

"Are you afraid you will get hurt, dear Vexen?" Marluxia asked maliciously. "Don't worry. It's just an illusion remember? No matter how real the pain feels."

"B-bastard," Vexen hissed. The younger merely laughed.

"Give me as many names as you want, it will not help you now," he said and began to pull out, earning another groan from the scientist. Suddenly he forced Vexen's hips onto him and thrust forward with all his might. Seconds later he repeated the action, over and over again, finding a rhythm. Vexen screamed at the top of his lungs as he finally tore. Certainly the whole castle was able to hear him and he could feel blood seeping down the insides of his thighs, but it didn't stop. It felt like it never would. Had the Superior really approved this? Had he any idea about what Marluxia would do as he placed him under the botanist's charge? He had known Xemnas for so long. They had worked together as equals. But now... He didn't want to think about it, but it was better than focusing on what was actually taking place. The thoughts and pain eventually made him slip into a trance, as far away from Marluxia pounding into him as possible. He wanted to forget the humiliation, the aching, but it was impossible. Every thrust felt like it was going to rip him in half. The whole damn Organization could go straight to hell. Finally Marluxia groaned and thrust into him one final time as he released. Vexen bit back a scream, feeling nausea well up inside him. The botanist's weight forced him flat against the floor, still fully sheeted. Marluxia closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he pushed himself up to his elbows and pulled out, collapsing at Vexen's side.

"Delightful…" Marluxia mumbled.

The blonde was shaking, unable to say anything.

"I enjoyed this way too much for your own good, Vexen," the botanist said laughing. "There's no way I won't be doing this again!"

Vexen forced himself not to look at him. He was probably stark naked and he could really do without those pictures haunting his mind.

"M-may I leave now?" he asked. Marluxia sat up and regarded the other's back. He was curled up, holding his knees to his chest. It probably hurt awfully in a position like that, but he was less exposed. But the botanist still wasn't content. He still hadn't taken his time to explore the other and to number XI that was important. He hadn't chosen Vexen because he was available. He wanted his body and soul. This first time had been rushed, just to show who was in charge so the blonde would be easier to handle and manipulate later on.

"No Vexen, you may not. I sleep much better if I know I am going to wake up to your beautiful snarl in the morning," he said with a chuckle. He had to be kidding, Vexen thought.

"Y-you don't expect me to stay here??"

"Why not?" the younger man asked.

"I have work to do! I should be back at the laboratory at 4 am!" Vexen exclaimed loudly to the wall he was facing.

"You're following _my_ schedule now, Vexen. Your working hours are 6 am to 8 pm. After that you will accompany me here."

"Marluxia, I beg of you! If my project fails this time the Superior will have my head!"

"Not if I don't tell him," Marluxia murmured, stroking the other's hair gently. "I promise I'll have you in bed sleeping before 2 am. That leaves us with six hours of playtime each night!"

Vexen wanted to yell at him to stop touching him, hurt him for ruining his life and kill him for what had just taken place. But he knew he couldn't. He had become something lifeless and pretty, an ornamental toy for Marluxia to do as he pleased with. He had humiliated him, hurt him and raped him.

After a couple of minutes he felt the vines around his wrists loosen and his boxers were thrown at him.

"Unless you'd prefer to sleep naked," Marluxia snickered. Vexen pulled himself to a sitting position. It was painful, but no way was he ever sleeping naked with Marluxia close to him, so he gritted his teeth and pulled on his underwear.

"Come," Marluxia commanded. He sat on the edge of his bed and, thank God, he had put his boxers on. He patted his lap impatiently. Vexen rose to his feet with a small wince and walked up to the botanist, stopping right in front of him, not willing to accept his intentions. It was a double bed! He could sit by himself. Number XI decided to overlook his refuse and took his time admiring his features instead. Meanwhile Vexen looked anywhere but at the botanist. He had to admit Marluxia really was well built.

"I suppose this is what they mean by enjoying the view," Marluxia smirked to himself. Vexen merely snarled.

"Behave yourself! Just because you're my bitch doesn't mean you have to act like a dog!"

Vexen opened his mouth to answer but went mute as the younger man pulled him onto his lap.

"I will _always_ have my way," he murmured into the blonde's ear, licking his shoulder before he went to nuzzle his neck lazily. Vexen shuddered, praying Marluxia wouldn't take him again. He'd had way too much already. The botanist flipped over, showing him down on the soft mattress, kissing his chest, feeling, licking. It was torture.

"You rather want to take the initiative?" Marluxia said, grinning maliciously at Vexen's grimace.

"I rather want to sleep…" he said boldly.

"Ah, but that's too late now. You've already given me a hard on again. Unless you do something about it I don't have any other option than to take you again."

Vexen swallowed thickly. He knew by now that resistance was useless.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I think you know. Entertain me," Marluxia said and fell back against the sheets at the blonde's side. Vexen sat up, forcing himself to look at the strong form at his side. The younger man gave a quiet chuckle as Vexen slowly pulled down his boxers, looking away to hide his blush.

"You like what you see?" Marluxia asked maliciously, now well aware of Vexen's problems with intimacy. The scientist didn't answer but concentrated on forcing his hand to close around number XI's arousal. This was exactly what the botanist had wanted him to, he understood as much. He felt a strong urge to clench his fist with all his might, but resisted. Marluxia gave a quiet moan as he began pumping him slowly.

"Ghhh… blow it," Marluxia commanded through a groan. The look on Vexen's face was utter disgust. Nevertheless he slowly lowered his mouth to take his hand's place.

"If you bite, I will use your entrails for bootstraps… And you swallow," Marluxia groaned through gritted teeth as he felt the scientist's hot mouth close around him. Vexen took in his length slowly. He knew that if Marluxia weren't pleased with him he would be forced to repeat it.

He closed his eyes and thought of anything but what he was doing as be began bobbing his head up and down. The younger man gave a soft moan, arching his hips slightly. Vexen would have pledged his soul to the devil to be anywhere but here. He forced himself to relax so he wouldn't choke, wondering how long Marluxia would be able to hold.

"Gaaahh… I wouldn't think this was your first time if I didn't know," Marluxia moaned, trying not to show how much he really enjoyed this and postpone his release at the same time. He shamefully enough found a small part of him wondering how it'd be to have Vexen inside him, but he quickly erased the thought, knowing that'd be way below his dignity. He had wanted Vexen for a reason, he really liked him, but the scientist didn't do this because it was mutual. He didn't have a choice.

At last, Marluxia bucked his hips, releasing with a moan before he went limp. Vexen did his best not to choke but do as he was told. Seconds later he bent over and threw up over the edge of the bed. It was too damn disgusting. Marluxia merely laughed.

"Oh Vexen, you better get used to the taste. I can't have you vomiting every evening."

"Go to hell Marluxia. Go to hell!" Vexen said quietly, shaking as he wiped his mouth. The botanist raised an eyebrow before he smirked.

"Vexen. I don't think that's the best way to get tip. You're a whore, and your only payment is keeping your life. I hope you get that."

Yes. Vexen did get that. He went silent and let Marluxia pull him close without a single protest. He was finally defeated. The younger man pecked his cheek and lowered them to the mattress with an arm around his waist.

"Why are you doing this…?" Vexen asked with glazed eyes.

"Because I can, and I _want_ to," Marluxia answered. There was a pause before he spoke again. "You know… If I had a heart…I think I'd love you."

Vexen stared at him in disbelief.

"How can you say that?? You don't do this against the one you love!!" the blonde snarled.

"I said _if_ I had a heart. You know I don't."

"You know what? If I had a heart I _know_ loathing wouldn't even begin to describe my feelings for you!"

"I didn't expect anything else," Marluxia said with a smirk.

"With or without heart, no one could ever love you, Marluxia. You're an arrogant, self-obsessed bastard," Vexen said quietly, glaring at the other. Even this close, there was no sadness or regret to detect in the botanist's eyes.

"There's only one way to get what you want in life and that is to take it. I've done that all my time and look where it got me. Now look at you, who just step aside as soon as your life or pride is in danger."

Vexen scowled.

"The highest up might find you a useful tool, doing everything they say, but none of the lower ranked respects you. You have no honour Marluxia."

"Look who's talking," the botanist said, chuckling as he raked a hand through Vexen's hair.

"I don't respect you because of what you did to me."

"Then it's okay to be a slut?" the botanist whispered with a grin. "As long as you don't respect it? I am starting to believe you're enjoying this."

Vexen glared at him, utterly repulsed.

"Is it that incomprehensible? I despise you and everything you do to me, and I am not alone. Not even the Superior would care if you were to die."

"We'll say that then," Marluxia said, seemingly annoyed. The conversation was obviously over and Vexen turned his back to him, not wanting to look into those dark blue pools for another second. The botanist snaked an arm around his waist again before he fell asleep, thinking tomorrow would be a busy morning.

X

IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXIIVXI IVXIIVXI

X

Whoot! Another story finished! I dunno what to say, but it's good to get something finished. I have about four unfinished stories and haven't uploaded anything for weeks! Phew! Next story will be Xem/Saï! And it's half finished already! Whoot!


End file.
